1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Literature 1 relates to a gallium nitride semiconductor laser device. The gallium nitride semiconductor laser device comprises an active layer of a multiple quantum well structure which is composed of a nitride semiconductor and which includes two quantum well layers. Each well layer has a thickness of 10 nm or less, and accordingly electrons and holes can be uniformly distributed over all quantum well layers. Hence, after electrons and holes have been recombined with each other into annihilation in the quantum well layers, new electrons and holes are effectively injected thereinto, so that the densities of the electrons and holes in the quantum well layers can be modulated effectively. The optical output can also be modulated therewith, and the gallium nitride semiconductor laser device is provided which prevents errors from occurring in data readout when used for an optical disk.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-177624